


As we face the end alone

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Ichigo corre fra le sabbie dell'Hueco Mundo al salvataggio di Orihime ma il suo Hollow lo tormenta, mettendo in dubbio le sue capacità.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa cosina per la pagina Facebook del forum yaoi e, già che mi trovavo, ho deciso di infilarla anche nella BDT (che non fa mai male). La filastrocca iniziale che recita Hichigo è una parziale rielaborazione della filastrocca che canticchia Gollum ne "Il Signore degli Anelli - Le due Torri". La storia è collocabile durante la saga dell'Hueco Mundo, in un momento indefinito prima della morte di Ulquiorra. Buona lettura!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #004.Interiorità

« _Fredde le ossa, la mano, il cuore_

_Fredda è la spada del Re traditore_ ».

«Per quanto ancora hai intenzione di tirare avanti con quell'orribile ritornello, eh?! ».

Ichigo Kurosaki sembra ringhiare al vento che gli spazza il vuoto davanti, mentre rimprovera se stesso. A rispondergli è una risata che crepita come foglie secche divorate da una fiamma azzurrina, che non brucia ma in compenso taglia, e pure parecchio.

«Finché mi diverte! O finché non aprirai gli occhi, stupido Re».

Ha il colore delle promesse infrante, il ghigno bianco che gli rivolge; gli sembra di vederselo balenare davanti agli occhi, anche se è soltanto nella sua testa.

Succede tutto sempre e solo nella sua testa, continua a ripeterselo come un mantra di cui sta dimenticando il senso, prima ancora che le parole.

«Lo sai che ho ragione, lo so che prima o poi lo farai. Io ci conosco meglio di chiunque altro».

La prima regola per non cadere nella provocazione è non stare al gioco. Ichigo rischia di infrangerla a ogni passo che affonda nella sabbia bianca dell'Hueco Mundo, a ogni ringhio troppo alto ricacciato in gola, perché i suoi compagni non lo sentano e abbiano a preoccuparsi della sua sanità mentale.

Ma è difficile ignorare la sua voce sussurrante e onnipresente, che scivola lungo i timpani e gli avvolge la gola in una morsa glaciale. Minaccia di schiacciargli la trachea da un istante all'altro, nel più crudele gioco del gatto e del topo che abbia mai giocato con se stesso.

«Anche se non mi rispondi, lo sai che accadrà~».

Prova a contare, Ichigo Kurosaki, si mette d'impegno ma non può sopraffare la sua stessa voce - più metallica e crudele, certo, ma è la sua - che continua a snocciolare previsioni inesorabili come oracoli.

«Lo sai che alla fine lo capirai anche tu~ E allora li tradirai tutti! ».

«Smettila di dire cazzate! Lo sai che io non sono così! » Ichigo prova a urlarlo solo a lui ma non è sicuro che non l'abbiano udito anche fuori, nel silenzio imperante che li circonda.

«Umpf. Lo so che purtroppo siamo anche come te. Fortunatamente ci sono io a migliorare l'ambiente~».

Si mette comodo nel suo mondo interiore, si rilassa a quelle consapevolezze che gli scivolano addosso ma che ghiacciano letteralmente il sudore condensato sulla nuca di Ichigo.

«Tu farai quello che ti dirò io e io ho promesso…».

«Te lo dico io cosa puoi permetterti di promettere e cosa no~» ride di lui e si diverte ancora una volta a rubargli la parola, senza neanche dover ricorrere a una delle sue lunghe mani bianche, fatte di dita che sembrano rami spettrali agitati dal vento.

«Alla fine resterai da solo, Re del Nulla, e allora capirai che l'unica cosa che t'importa proteggere siamo noi stessi. Li dimenticherai tutti per salvarci il culo e, se non lo farai, questa volta ci penserò io. Te lo prometto~».

«E io ti prometto che riusciremo a proteggere loro e noi stessi. Fidati di me una buona volta, dannazione! ».

Vorrebbe chiudere quella discussione con una scrollata del capo, correre più veloce e lasciarsi la sua stessa voce alle spalle, persa fra una nuvola di sabbia bianca e l'altra. Ma lui è come una maledizione, che gli affonda le radici nella carne, fino a spaccargli le ossa e nutrirsi del suo stesso midollo. Lui è sempre lì, ad instillargli il veleno del dubbio nel cranio e far marcire ogni proposito e ogni speranza come germogli invecchiati troppo presto.

«No che non mi fido~ E lo sai perché? Lo vuoi sapere perché, eh, Ichigo?! ».

La sua voce è una cantilena beffarda, neanche si prende la briga di prenderlo sul serio, lo ignora e continua a calpestare sotto il tallone ogni cosa in cui crede.

«Perché quando siamo nei guai, sono sempre io che devo intervenire! E quando succederà ancora, lo farò solo per quello che mi pare~».

«Non avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto, quindi restatene dove sei a guardarmi vincere» ruggisce Ichigo, mettendoci più astio di quanto non vorrebbe, e la sua voce si contorce, per un attimo si sovrappone perfettamente a quella dell'altro.

E l'altro ride, contento, soddisfatto, direbbe quasi sazio di tutta quella rabbia.

«Promettimelo! ».

Ma non vuole saperlo sul serio, la sua ennesima provocazione si risolve nello stridere insopportabile della sua risata, in cui si dissolve, tornando al buio che gli appartiene.

Non c'è sollievo in quella sparizione improvvisa. È momentanea, è minacciosa, adesso è acquattato nell'ombra, dove non può vederlo. La morsa fredda di dita evanescenti che preme sulla pelle tesa del collo non scompare, però.

Insieme a lei resta la sensazione viscida e imbarazzante dell'impotenza, che Ichigo prova nell'intrecciare una promessa a cui neanche se stesso vuole credere.


End file.
